The Fox, the Witch and the Wardrobe
by Lady Nuala
Summary: [Redone] A spin from the point of veiw of a transfer student who, along with Hermione Granger, is thrown into the past. Both are convinced that just blinking could destroy their future, but little things like love and friendship are getting in their way f


Okay, this is my version of how Hermione and a friend go back into time. I've read many of them, and most have her OOC and thrown into the story to quick. This takes place after their 5th year since we have no clue on what's going to happen in the 6th book. I don't own Harry Potter & Co. Without further ado, here is the first chapter.

AaAaAaA Scenery change

'….' Thinking

"…" Speaking

Days passing

Chapter 1

Raehana Brookes stared out into her back yard. England was definitely colder than Georgia. Her wand and schoolbooks were stacked neatly into the farthest corner from her. A desk was beside them, and on it held moving pictures of her old friends. She had moved because of her father's job. Her mother tried to make the best of it, but Rae could tell that she missed home as well.

An owl flew through the open window and landed silently on the stack of books. It hooted softly and stretched out its leg. Rae untied the letter. No sooner than she had done that, a second owl dropped down beside it. This one however was holding a yellow envelope. Setting the letter aside, she took the envelope and studied the front. A letter H with a badger, snake, raven and lion surrounding it, was the only clue as to where it came from. Curious, she tore open the envelope and dumped its contents out onto her desk. An acceptance letter, a supply list and schedule littered the floor.

"Mom! It's here!" She yelled, not even bothering to open her door. She read the supplies; the basic robes, pet, spell books and such. She was going into her 6th year, which in America would have been her last year. The two owls took off, leaving a few molted feathers behind as the door opened. A plump, older woman peeked in. She had long blonde hair that had no body and wide green eyes.

"We'll pick up your supplies tomorrow." Her mother said and closed the door once more. Rae shook her head and dropped onto her day bed. A silver fox bounced up onto her stomach.

"Lakota!" Rae cried as the air was knocked out of her. The fox gave a small yip and jumped off her. "The school here only allows cats, rats, toads and owls." Rae said quietly. The fox tilted its head and whined. Rae picked up the letter and double-checked before she said any more. "They, however, will make an allowance for you. So long as you behave." Rae said and glared at the fur ball. Lakota's tongue lolled out of his mouth as if to say 'told ya so.'

AaAaAaAaA

Rae stood on a stool in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. The woman worked quickly as there was already a line of others waiting.

"All done dear." She said. Rae's mother paid for them.

"What's next?" Rae asked as she looked around her. The place was a bit cramped.

"We have to register you for being an animagus." Her mother said and frowned. "The building is in London. Guess we'll apperate." (A/N I'm not positive on all the correct spelling.) Rae nodded and soon they were off to the ministry of magic.

AaAaAaAaA

"Name?" Asked a fat witch. Rae's mother pushed her forward.

"Raehana Tiziana Brookes." Rae answered warily. The witch began to scribble it down.

"Age?" Her voice was rough and not kind at all.

"Sixteen, ma'am." The witch nodded.

"Animal and markings?"

"White fox, and um a black moon shape above my left eye." Rae said as she fingered the crescent moon shaped scar.

"Okay sign here, here and here." The witch pointed at three different spots. Rae took the quill and placed her signature on the lines. "Very good. Have a nice day."

"She seemed nice." Her mom said as she led the way to the muggle world. Rae nodded her agreement.

"When do I leave?" She asked and looked at her watch.

"Tomorrow at eleven or something like that." Her mom said. With a rather loud crack and a small snap, the two disappeared.

AaAaAaAaA

Rae watched as other Hogwarts students ran into the 9-¾ barrier. She stood alone with her cart and trunk. Lakota tucked himself under the trunk, hiding himself from prying eyes. Her mother and father both had work, so she had taken a taxi. How Lakota manage to keep out of sight from the driver was beyond her.

She took a deep breath and pushed her cart forward so she was in front of the barrier. She leaned forward, just like the others and ran. She came to the other side where a train with scarlet smoke awaited her. Rae moved in and out of crowds, trying to find an empty place. The last one was empty of all but a small ginger cat. It ran out of the room as soon as Rae stepped into the small room. She pulled her trunk up and onto the overhead carrier. Lakota placed himself on a seat and watched as his owner struggled with her luggage.

"Just you wait." Rae commented with a final push. "I heard there's ghosts there and poltergeist. The fox cringed with flatten ears. Rae gave a small satisfied smile. The compartment door opened and a red head peeked in.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know someone was in here." Two others stood behind him. A girl and a boy, both her age.

"Hey, I've never seen you before." The boy behind him said and pushed his way into the compartment.

"I'm a transfer from America." Rae said and spotted the scar. She quickly looked away, knowing it would be rude to stare.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said and pointed to the boys.

"Rae, Raehana Tiziana Brookes." Rae said and shook Hermione's hand. The red head coughed. "Yes?" Rae demanded, knowing her name was odd and a mouth full at times.

"Um, may we sit with you? Everywhere else is packed." Ron said and looked at the fox. Harry was already staring at it.

"I wouldn't do that." Rae warned but it was too late. Lakota let out a high-pitched yelp. Every one covered their ears as their eyes began to water. Rae rushed forward and clamped his jaws shut.

"What was that?" Ron demanded. Hermione opened her mouth but Rae was quicker.

"He's a silver fox. That's a defense yelp, made to confuse the attacker or scare it off." Hermione grinned at her.

"Guess you'll have some compiton Hermione." Harry muttered and sat down opposite of the fox. "So what house will you be in?" He asked, still watching Lakota. The fox tilted its head back and forth, its large ears swiveling around.

"Don't know. Professor McGonagall said I would be sorted with the first years." Rae shrugged and sat down next to Lakota.

"What other cool things do you have?" Ginny Weasley asked from the doorway. Rae grinned at her. The girl closed the door and sat down next to Ron, never taking her eyes off Rae. Rae could tell the two were related in some way. The flaming red hair and freckles matched too perfectly.

"This is my sister Ginny." Ron said lamely. "So, what do you learn in America?" He excitedly asked. All four of them were asking questions too fast for her to understand.

"One at a time!" Hermione shouted above them. The room quieted. "There." She said and smiled. "All yours." She sat back down.

"Um," Rae thought for a second. She was already making aquantences, just how long until they were friends? She wondered. "I'm an animagus." She said and began to name all the things she had learned to do.

"Really!" Ginny piped up. Rae was in the middle of naming all the counter spells she knew.

"Eh?" She asked. Ginny scooted forward. Rae frowned trying to think of what the younger girl was talking about.

"You said you were an animagus! What kind?" Rae looked at her and blinked. The others, especially Harry, had become keener on the subject.

"Oh! Fox. Nothing big really." Rae said and ruffled Lakota's fur.

That's the first chapter. The second one will be on its way. Flames are welcomed! Be gentle lol


End file.
